The Kidnapping
by occlumency437
Summary: The Death Eaters come back together to get revenge on Harry Potter. They get back at him by kidnapping his children.
1. Chapter 1

With multiple pops, witches and wizards were apparating onto a dirt road that led to a mansion that once looked grandiose. The house had been there for centuries and you could tell because parts of the house were crumbling and all kinds of plant life grew on the outside walls. The grass in the front was extremely long and it looked as though no one had taken care of the house in years, in fact it looked as if no one had inhabited the house in years. Inside the old house was dirty, but it looked as though someone had tried to clean up. Books and papers were stacked against the walls and there were cobwebs hanging from the corners of all of the doorways. A long, rectangular table took up most of the room and people were sitting in chairs whispering to one another. The people who had apparated onto the road were now coming in and finding seats.

A pale faced man, wearing all black robes, strode into the room. The man had an arrogant, condescending manner about him. Everyone fell silent as soon as they saw him. This would have looked like an important business meeting; however it had a sinister feel to it. The man spoke in a low raspy voice. "Good, it looks as though we are all here… ah, except for Draco, I believe that he and his family are on the other side now. No matter, onto business. I have called you all here today to discuss our revenge on Harry Potter. After the war with The Dark Lord, Harry has murdered or imprisoned our family and friends. It's time that we teach him the pain and suffering that we have endured!" Everyone muttered in agreement. The man continued, "Does anyone have any ideas to get revenge on Potter?" No one spoke; for fear that everyone would ridicule his or her idea. "No? Just as I suspected. We need to hurt him where it hurts the most." Someone spoke up and said, "Why don't we just kill him? One wizard against all of us sounds pretty easy." "No," the man said, "then he will just die and he will not suffer enough. I have an Idea! We should kidnap his children and torturehhh them and maybe even kill them! Another person spoke up, "Yes, I want Harry Potter to suffer, but his children don't deserve to be punished for what he did!" The man responded, "If you don't believe in what we are doing, then fine you can leave." As the wizard got up and turned to leave, the man shouted, "Avada Kadavera!" A jet of green light shot out of the man's wand and the wizard fell on the ground, dead. "Does anyone else have a problem with what we are about to do?" Everyone shook their heads no. "Good. I would have asked the house elf to clean up the body, but since the house elf rebellion, I have no house elf. I will leave the body here as a reminder to show what will happen if you try to defy me. We should probably get Hermione Weasley's family as well, since she has had a part in encouraging house elves to want their freedom. Now, let's continue to make more detailed plans." A witch piped up, "This shouldn't be too difficult because their families are always together." A wizard responded, "The only problem is getting them alone without their parents."


	2. Chapter 2

A long way away, there was a different kind of gathering. Warmth radiated among the people, which had nothing to do with the sun beaming in the sky. Albus Severus Potter was sitting among his family, eating the delicious meal that his mother had made. Even though the Potters, Weasleys, and Longbottoms got together often, this occasion was special because it was the annual feast before the children would go off to Hogwarts. Albus, Al for short, smiled and looked at all of the people around him. He was excited to be entering his fifth year at Hogwarts, but he was still going to miss summer. To his right, sat James Sirius Potter, who was a year older than Al, and was stuffing his face. When James swallowed, he said, "Anyone want to play a game of Quidditch?" All of the teenagers got up and walked to the broom shed to get their brooms. James announced, "Let's pick the teams. I'll be the team captain and Lily you will be the other team captain." Nobody argued with James because everyone was used to him taking charge. He plays chaser and is the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They decided to split the teams up evenly. Hugo Weasley, who is Keeper on the Gryffindor team, and Alice Longbottom were on James's team. Alice is not a good Quidditch player nor is she part of the Potter Weasley family. However, her parents Neville and Luna Longbottom have been good friends with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny for a long time and help defeated Voldemort. Al was a little disappointed that Alice wasn't on his team because he had had a crush on her ever since he had met her. Unfortunately for Al, they had gotten off to a rocky start ever since she thought that he had drawn all over her favorite doll's face. Really, it had been James who did this and Al was just returning it to her. Al had tried explaining this to her, but she wouldn't listen. Now, whenever they were together, they would fight. James would always tell Al that he and Alice should become boyfriend and girlfriend, but Al didn't want James teasing him, so he played along as if he did not like Alice. Lily, James and Al's younger sister, also plays chaser on the Gryffindor team and is in the same year as Hugo. Rose Weasley, who is in the same year and house as Al, and Al are on Lily's team. Rose takes after her mother, Hermione, because she is extremely intelligent, loves to read, and is in the top of her year. As for Al, he played Seeker on the Gryffindor team, just like his father.

They all kicked off from the ground and rose into the air. Hugo and Rose flew to the opposite sides of the field because they were going to be playing Keepers. James and Lily were playing chasers, which left Alice and Al to play Seekers. They decided not to have bludgers because no one wanted to get hurt before school started. The Quaffle was released and James got it first. Lily kept trying to block him, but he was able to get around her and scored a goal. Al looked around for the snitch, he saw a glint of gold, but realized that it was just Alice's hair shinning in the sun. Lily caught the Quaffle and headed towards the opposite end of the field and also made a goal. Lily and James kept scoring, however James was able to score more goals because Rose was such a terrible player. All of a sudden, Al saw the snitch glinting a ways above him towards the end of the other side of the field. Al shot towards it and Alice saw the snitch too, but she was closer. Al gained speed and caught up to Alice, but as he passed her he accidentally bumper her shoulder. He caught the snitch and his team won. Al felt ecstatic as he always felt after catching the snitch, winning the game for his team. After Al landed, his teammates landed and gave each other high fives. Alice landed and punched Al on the shoulder. "Ow!" Al said as he was rubbing his shoulder where she had punched him. "What did you do that for?" "You punched me in the shoulder; I'm just getting you back." Alice said as she smirked. "That's uncalled for! What did you expect? Quidditch is a rough sport!" said Al. All of the others rolled their eyes. As they all walked towards their parents, Al and Alice continued to argue.

When they all sat and joined their parents on the picnic table, Harry got up to make a speech. "I will make a short speech and I promise it will be short," Harry said as James rolled his eyes. "I am so happy that you could all come and it's great to be surrounded by all of you. Also, congratulations to Al, Rose, and Alice for being chosen as prefects; you guys will be amazing! And to all of you, don't get into too much trouble." Harry smiled and sat down. Ginny brought out cake and other delicious treats and everyone dug in.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, everyone was running around trying to pack last minute things that they needed for the school year. Once everyone had their trunks packed, they headed outside. Everyone piled their trunks into the trunk of Uncle Ron's car. They were going to drive to King's Cross because if they traveled by any magical means, it would draw too much attention to them. Everyone was able to fit comfortably inside because Aunt Hermione had put a spell on the car to make the inside bigger. Unfortunately, they were running late, which meant that Uncle Ron was driving the car. As they headed towards King's Cross, Ron speeded and maneuvered in between the gaps of cars. As they arrived at the station, they all piled out of the car and Aunt Hermione looked pale. As they only had ten minutes, they ran towards the barrier to get to platform 9¾. But before they could reach the barrier, a "random" fire started. The fire started small, but it continued to grow. Muggles screamed and started running all over the place; it was chaos. Harry said, "Get onto the platform, quickly! We will see you during the Christmas holiday. Goodbye! We love you!" "Yes, we love you dearly," said Ginny. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Luna got out their wands and hurried to help.

James went through the barrier first with Hugo and Lily right behind him. Al, Rose, and Alice quickly followed. As Al went through the barrier, he felt his body twisting and he felt that he couldn't breathe. He closed his eyes, hoping that it would make him feel better and that this feeling would stop soon. He had never felt this way crossing the barrier before, so he knew that something was very wrong. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was not on platform 9¾, instead he was on platform 7¾. "Where are we?" Lily asked. "I don't know," James responded. As Al looked around he saw that his brother, sister, cousins, and Alice were all there with him. Al was a little relieved, but something was creeping him out. In front of them there was a train, but no one seemed to be there and fog was starting to roll in. Rose said, "This is getting scary, why don't we try getting back?" James tried pushing against the barrier, but it wouldn't budge. Before they could do anything else, Al felt something cover his face, so he couldn't see anything. The stranger tied his hands together, so tight that the rope cut into his skin. He heard screams from the others and assumed that the same thing was happening to them. He tried to resist to help the others, but it didn't work.


	4. Chapter 4

Al heard people yelling for help and suspected that Lily and Rose were the ones who were yelling. "Shut up!" a man roared. James, Hugo, Alice, and Al started to yell as well, hoping that someone would hear them and rush to help. Al heard six voices say stupefy and there were six flashes of red lights. Al and the others crumpled to the floor, stunned. A witch cackled and said, "that will shut them up!"

When Al awoke, he looked around and saw that he was in a dark, dirty room that had no windows. He could tell that they were somewhere underground and there was a hint of the smell of rotten eggs. He also realized that someone had taken his wand. He had never felt more afraid and powerless in all of his life, even going through the Forbidden Forest during a detention was nothing compared to this. Al saw a door and ran over to it and started trying to pull open the door. "It's no use. I've already tried the door," James said in a defeated tone of voice. "I'm hungry," moaned Hugo, "by now I would have eaten some yummy treats on the train." "Hopefully, we'll get some food soon," said Alice. "Even if they do give us food, it will not be enough for all of us," said Al.

"Not necessarily, maybe they want us alive for some reason. You need to think more optimistically because that's the only way we are going to survive!"

"How do you know? You've never had to deal with something like this."

"Well…well neither have you!"

"Everyone just calm down," said Rose, "why don't we use our brains for thinking of a way out instead of arguing with each other!" "Good plan," Lily said looking relieved. But before they could think of an escape plan, the door burst open and six wizards came into the room and tied their hands together for the second time. "Don't bother resisting because there is nowhere to go," one of the wizards said.

They begrudgingly walked up three flights of stairs and walked down a long hallway. They were finally pushed into a large room that consisted of two large sofas, one armchair, and a fireplace that was emitting orange and red flames. Instead of emitting warm, brightness to the room, the flames casted dark shadows. There was a man sitting in the armchair and the dark shadows cut angles on the man's face, so he looked mad. The instant Al saw him, he knew that this man was pure evil.


	5. Chapter 5

The man spoke in a low, raspy voice, "It's nice of you to join us. Please sit down." No one sat down; they were all too afraid. "Please sit down!" he said with menace in his voice. They sat on the edges of the couches as if they were anticipating an attack against them. The man continued to talk, "I will tell you my story, so you can understand why you are here. I was eleven years old, my first year of Hogwarts, and I was sorted into the best house—the only house fit for true wizards and witches‑‑Slytherin. I was happy to be studying magic, but disgusted that filthy mudbloods were allowed to be students alongside wizards and witches of pure blood. That was the year that Harry Potter and his repulsive band of mudbloods and Muggle-lovers destroyed the Dark Lord and many of his loyal followers. Many members of my family were lost then. My mother fought in the battle against Hogwarts and died a hero trying to protect the world from the tyrant, Harry Potter! This tyrant loved mudbloods and Muggles! Most Muggles are brainless, dim-witted creatures, but some of them are avaricious and covetous and seeks to steal our magic.

"My father recounted many stories about how my relatives sought to serve and protect the Dark Lord. I grew up listening to my father's tales of the horror and terror that the tyrant Harry Potter inflicted on our magical world. Now, it's my turn to avenge my mother, my family and the Dark Lord. I will ruin Harry Potter's life. It is simply a matter of justice."

"What does that have to do with us?" Lily squeaked.

The man snorted. He closed his eyes and, when he opened them again, fire seemed to be alight in them. "It has everything to do with you!" He exhaled a long breath, and the room got colder. "Unlike Harry Potter, I am a fair man. Those of you of pure blood may join the true cause—or die." He smiled and his sharp teeth glinted in the fire light. "Yes, die a slow and painful death."

Al shot up and shouted, "Never!" The others chorused in. The hooded wizards started mumbling spells, but the man interrupted. "No. Let us give them some time to think carefully about the decision. Keep them alive," said the man. "For now." He signaled the hooded wizards to lead them back to the dungeons. "You have one hour."


	6. Chapter 6

They sat in a circle on the cold, hard floor of the dungeon to discuss the choice that they had. "Why don't we just agree to join them? I think it's the best way that we can all survive long enough to think of a plan of escape," said Hugo.

"No way!" cried Alice. "While we take time to think of a plan, the Death Eaters would probably make us do horrid, evil things to people. What if we have to curse our own families? Or kill our friends?"

"I agree," said Al, "We are Gryffindors. We are loyal to our families and friends. We are brave. Even though we might suffer and die here, we must stand up to the Death Eaters and fight against evil."

"Yes," agreed Alice. "When they were our age, our parents fought against the Death Eaters—and won!"

"We would be cowards to agree to become Death Eaters," Al said. "Remember, none of us was sorted into Slytherin, which is full of wizards and witches who will do anything to get to the top and they don't care who they hurt."

Rose responded angrily, "I don't like what you are implying about my brother! It was just an idea! Maybe it would work." Everyone stared at Rose and Al; they never fought and they were best friends.

To release the tension, James called out, "Wow! Alice and Al never agree! What day is it and what time is it? We need to write this down as a historic moment!" Despite their imprisonment by the newest generation of Death Eaters, everyone laughed.

"Okay, back to business. Let's take a vote," Al said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Al continued, "All in favor of joining the Death Eaters, raise your hand." No hands were raised. "All opposed to joining the Death Eaters, raise your hand." Unanimously, all hands were raised.

At that moment they heard the man demand to be let into their cell. The man entered and said, "Well, what have you decided?" James stood up and spoke, "We are never joining you!" The man growled, "You will regret this! I promise!" He turned around and stormed out of the door. They heard the door slam shut and heard the key turn to lock them in.


	7. Chapter 7

Nothing happened. Nothing. Except that, once a day, a small cat flap opened and a tray slid into the dungeon. It usually had a few rolls and some mugs of water. Sometimes, some soft apples with brown spots. Twice they were given gruel, which they had to eat with their hands. Once a week, a basin of cold water appeared with a few rags. Without much light in the dungeon, it was hard to keep track of the days. Rose used a nail she found to scratch a mark in the stone wall for every delivery. If the deliveries were made once a day, as she guessed, they had been in the dungeon for weeks.

Was anyone looking for them? Had they been reported missing? What were the new Death Eaters doing? Was it war again? Were their families and friends safe?

They tried numerous escape plans, but to no avail. They had never even made it to the stairs to get to the next floor.

Tensions were running high because the prisoners were starving. They were all used to having three hearty meals a day and they became weaker with each day that passed. They all worried most about Lily because she was a tiny girl to begin with and now she looked like a skeleton with skin hanging off of it.

Then, nothing. No tray. No food. No mugs. No basin of water.

What had happened? Did the Death Eaters leave and abandon them to die slowly from starvation?

"I have an idea," Lily croaked from the floor, "I am so small that I could probably fit through the cat flap, where the guards give us the food. I have a hairpin that I can use to pick the lock."

"How do you know how to pick a lock?" Alice asked.

Lily responded, "Our dad taught us-James, Al, and me‑‑how to pick a lock with a hairpin because he said that it came in handy when he was at the Dursleys and he couldn't use magic."

"Oh yeah, I remember that! I can't let you do that because you aren't your strongest right now," said Al. "I swear I can do this! I will sneak back through the cat flap if I hear anyone come," begged Lily.

"All right," Al responded. Al could see that a spark return to Lily's eyes and she looked more alive. Lily got up from the floor and started crawling through the cat flap. Al was sad to see that his little sister was able to fit through the cat flap. Lily got out the hairpins that she had put in her hair the day that they were all kidnapped and started picking the lock. After a few minutes, Lily was still trying to get the lock open and they heard someone coming downstairs. Terrified that she would be killed, Al whispered, "Lily get back in here! Someone is coming!"

"No! I've almost got it!" Lily murmured back. They heard a click; Lily was able to unlock the door! Al ran to the door to open, but, before he could, a blinding burst of green light flashed.


	8. Chapter 8

Al yanked the door fully open and the prisoners rushed out from their cell. Lily was propped onto the wall, with a small grin on her face. Al and James embraced her and helped her to stand. Rose pointed to the figure of a man, lying still on the floor. Rose drew near the figure and announced, "He's dead."

"What happened? Are you okay?" Al asked his little sister, who, for the first time in weeks had rosy color in her cheeks.

"I'm fine! The Death Eater sent the Avada Kadavra spell my way just as I unlocked the door. I was lucky that he missed and the spell bounced off the wall and hit him instead," Lily replied.

"Too bad! I thought you had some other power that you could look into someone's eyes and kill them," said James.

Lily laughed, "I would have used that power sooner if I had it."

James pulled the wand out of the man's hand and said, "We could use this." Hugo and Al dragged the heavy weight of the Death Eater into their cell. James sighed and said, "Now, let's get out of here before anyone discovers that we are missing."


End file.
